Neji & Green  Sasuke & Jackie
by Green Aiko
Summary: My friend Jackie and I rpg Naruto games outside all the time and so I decided to write a storyline for us to play and post it online.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Name Age Gender

Green 13 Female

Hinata 11 Female

Sakura 13 Female

Tenten 10 Female

Jeniffer 29 Female

Jackie 18 Female

Neji 13 Male

Gaara 11 Male

Naruto 13 Male

Inu Yasha 10 Male

Ray 30 Male

Sasuke 18 Male

Character info

Okay, this is a story written by me, Melli. The characters are from Naruto and Inu Yasha is from Inu Yasha (lol, no duh). Green, Jackie, Jeniffer, and Ray are characters I made up. I am Green, and, my best friend, Jackie, is Jackie. I was going to make her Sakura, but, then decided against it.

Green has long emerald green hair that comes down to the ground and trails on about one foot behind her. She wears a grass green sleeveless dress that comes down to her knees. Boys are always following her around.

Hinata is Neji's cousin. She has dark blue hair that comes down to her hips. She is very shy. She is always wearing a light brownish ninja gee. Her eyes look like she's blind, but she's not.

Sakura is a very strong ninja. Her hair is shoulder length and pink. She wears a red short sleeved dress. It has a white circle near the bottom and it is knee-length. Naruto annoys her all the time!

Tenten has short hair that she ties into two buns at the sides of her head. Her hair is brown. She wears a light blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants.

Jeniffer is Green and Jackie's mom. She has short, brown curly hair. She wears a green long sleeved dress that goes down to her ankles. She is married to Ray.

Jackie is a cool girl with a good reputation. She has long, brown hair that she puts up into a ponytail. She wears a green sweatshirt and underneath a red short sleeved shirt with a crystal on it. She wears blue jeans and she isn't as popular as Green, her sister.

Neji is a brown haired boy with waist length hair. He has eyes like Hinata's, except, they are greyish instead of the purpleish shade of Hinata's. He wears a baggy, white gee.

Gaara is a red head boy with short, spiky hair and no eyebrows. He wears a black gee with a white cloth around his chest. He has a gord on his back filled with sand. He puts on WAY too much eyeliner and has black all around his eyes.

Naruto is an annoying pest who always plays pranks on everyone. He has yellow, short, and spiky hair. He wears an orange gee.

Inu Yasha is a half dog demon. He has white hair that goes down to his knees. He has white dog ears and a white tail that he hides. He wears a red gee and has a long sword.

Ray is Jeniffer's husband. He has dark brown ear length hair. He wears a green sweatshirt and blue jeans. He has a white tank top underneath.

Sasuke is a black haired boy who's favorite word is "loser". His hair is ear length and spiky. He wears a blue long sleeved baggy shirt and baggy blue jeans.

Storyline:

Okay, so the story starts in the human world with Green, Jackie, and their parents. It's 6:45 and time for them to walk to school.

OK NOW IT'S TIME TO GET TO THE REAL STORY!!! YAY!!!!!!!!(lol, i'm a dork lol)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1-EARTH. YEAR 2007

"We're going to school, now, mom, dad.", Green shouted as her and Jackie walked out the door. They lived about 5 minutes from the school, walking.

They got to school and went in. There was no one there. The school looked different. Instead of art on the walls, there were kunai knives, stars, and even summoning jutsu scrolls!

A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I don't have much else to say, lol. Now it's time to get to the REAL story!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2-NINJA WORLD

"Wow.", Jackie said, looking around.

"Wow is right.", Green replied with just as much surprise on her face as Jackie did,"You'd think we're on 'Naruto'." At this Jackie just laughed.

"Let's just go home", Jackie said through laughs. They walked home, but, when they got there, there was no one there, either.

"Um, Jackie? This is wierd. We never had an upstairs and look over there", Green said as she pointed at a winding staircase,"Let's investigate." They went up the staircase and, to their surprise, there was something like a garden up there. They left their house and were trying to get some answers, but, they couldn't find anyone. They were walking and, looking down and being clumsy as they were, they bumped into someone.

A/N- Okay, this chapter wasn't very exciting, but it gets better.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3-NINJAS MEET AND DICOVER. YEAR 10000

"Watch it, loser", a boy with black spiky hair said.

"Don't mind him. So, who are you?", asked a brown haired boy whose hair came down to his waist.

"Uhhhhhhhh... Neji? Sasuke? Ahhhhhhh... My name is...", Green started but then, she passed out from shock. She woke up and Neji was smaking her lightly to wake her up. "But, you and... I'mGreenandIwatchNarutoallthetimeandyouareNejiandheisSasuke! Oh,andmysister'snameisJackie,bytheway", Green said so fast that they couldn't understand her.

"Uhu... can you please repeat that slower, loser?", Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke, Neji, sirs, uh... ninjas. I'm Green and I watch Naruto all the time and you are Neji", she said pointing to Neji,"And you are Sasuke", she said pointing to Sasuke,"My sister's name is Jackie, by the way."

"Okay, cool. Thanks, uh... what was your name again?", Neji asked innocently with a sweet smile.

"Uh... my name is Green, Neji sir", Green said happily.

"Um... just call me Neji. I don't like being called sir. Is that okay? Green, you'll be on my team with me, Tenten, and Gaara. Is that okay?",Neji replied.

"Okay, Neji sir I MEAN NEJI! Sawy! 3", Green said in a daze. She was actually meeting Neji. Wow. "What year is it? I'm just curious, Neji... are you sure you don't want to be called sir?",Green replied smiling cutely,'Wow, he's super CUTE! Wait, why am I thinking this?!? You like him. No I don't!', Green thought to herself.

"Well, it's year 10000 and I don't like being called sir. We should go train, now", Neji replied with a straight face and walked off. Green followed him.

A/N- I thought this chapter was pretty funny and cute. This is a romance/comedy/action/adventure and rated PG-13 because of later chapters. Way later.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4- DISCOVERING POWERS AND STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES

Green woke up the next morning and changed and looked in the mirror. She screamed. Neji ran in with his toothbrush in his mouth,"What's wrong Green?" Neji said in a muffled voice.

"My hair and I didn't have cat ears on the top of my head OR a tail yesterday! I look UGLY!", Green replied in a drama queen-like voice.

"Hold on", Neji said and he came back without the toothbrush,"I don't think you look ugly", and, realizing what he just said, added,"Not that I think your too pretty either.", he said as the pink crept to his face.

'Wow he thinks I'M pretty. YAY! Wait, I'm not supposed to be happy about that. Am I? Oh, well', Green thought to herself and then said,"My hair is TOO short! It's like down to my neck in the front, and, as short as Gaara's in the back! It's violet blue! I don't like it! And WHAT are these rags on me??? It's a boring, black gee!", Green screamed again. This time Gaara AND Tenten ran up and saw her. They gasped.

"You have black ears? Cool! Can I touch them?", Tenten yelled.

"She might not like them touched. Don't bother her.", Gaara said.

"Wow. You must like her. You never defend ANYONE except yourself! Oooooooo! Gaara has his first crush!", Tenten teasingly replied. Gaara's whole face turned as red as his hair.

"Shut it!", Gaara hissed through clenched teeth.

"So... WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!", Green screamed out her window. Sakura leaned out her window.

"Shut up! We're trying to sleep!", Sakura said.

"Oh, sorry, Sakura... What hapened to my hair?!?", Green said the last part in a whisper as she shut the window.

"Okay, you are a...", Neji cleared his throat before he said anything else,"a... a half cat demon and your nails can grow up to... um... let's see here... so, there and there and... got it! Your nails can grow up to 50 feet and as sharp as you want. You are also half fairy and more that you will have to find out.", Neji replied.

A/N- This chapter made me laugh. Gaara has his first crush in this particular story, lol. Lol lol lol. :) I'm in a good mood. No HW. YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5- GREEN SEES RED

It was the next morning and Green's hair was back to her 'human form' hair. You know, her long, green hair.

Green went out to train. She was training with her stars. She saw Jackie walk across the field all bloody, for, yesterday, her teammates, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, told her of HER powers, but, Green didn't know.

"Hey? Why do you have blood all over you, Jackie? Sis?", Green said, but there was no answer. Jackie had a blank expression on her face,"Hmmm... time to investigate.", Green said as she disappeared behind a bush and jumped agily, like a cat, from bush to bush as she followed Jackie to a shed. Green peeked inside and gasped. There was blood EVERYWHERE. Green ran off, for, Jackie had turned around because she heard when Green gasped.

A/N- This chapter is... um... disturbing. You peoples (lol, bad grammer, lol) will realize Jackie's powers in chapters. I'm not going to say any chapters cough 8 cough. Sawy! I had a coughing fit lol.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6- INU YASHA

Green was running, and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

All of a sudden, a voice said,"Where are you going? Who are you?" Green stopped and looked up. As she was running, she turned into a black cat, but, she didn't notice,"What are you doing, you cute little cat?" She looked up.

"Mew!!! Meow purrrr hisssss!", Green said and then, hearing what she had said, covered her mouth with her paws.

"You're not a cat? You're a half cat demon? I'm a half dog demon.", the figure she saw when she looked was a white haired figure with white ears and a red gee on.

"MEOW!!!!", Green yelled and jumped in his arms.

"Yes, I'm Inu Yasha."

She jumped down, purred, and ran off to find Jackie. She found Jackie, all right.

A/N- This chapter is akward. THe story is NOT Green/Inu Yasha. Please understand that.


End file.
